


Training

by kaitlia777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Schott, Episode Fix-it, Gen, Guardian is awesome, Oliver's ouchie training style, Training, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Follow up after Episode 2x10.  Cuz Kara can't stay upset at the boys, right?





	

**

**

For several weeks, Kara tried to pretend like nothing had changed. She saw Winn every day at the DEO and James at CatCo, but they avoided the white elephant in the room, never touching upon James’s dangerous new night time hobby or Winn’s aiding and abetting. Kara was still certain something awful was going to happen, but they were grown men and she couldn’t really tell them they couldn’t go out there even if it was crazy!

She did miss hanging out with her friends though. Their extracurricular activities were definitely cutting in on pizza nights.

Arriving at the DEO, she sighed when she saw Winn’s work station empty. As it was midday, she knew he probably wasn’t out with James, so this put a kink in her plan to make a preemptive pizza and Netflix offer. Not willing to give up her plan, she focused and smiled when she heard the familiar sound of him humming to himself and followed it to him.

Somehow, she never considered he’d be using the locker room to change.

Kara entered the room just in time to see Winn tugging his olive green cargo pants up over his perky, blue and white stripe boxer brief covered butt.

It was a very nice butt, she realized, wondering how she had failed to notice this before.

But, to be honest, most of her attention was focused elsewhere at the moment.

“Oh my God, Winn!” she exclaimed, taking in the mottled bruises that were scattered over his back. Her voice made him jump and turn to face her. His chest bore a few similar marks and there was one on his bicep that looked like a fist. “Look at you! I told you something was going to happen if you kept going out with James!”

Winn blinked at her, then glanced down at his chest and abs (surprising definition considering he spent most of his time at a computer). “Oh, no! Um, I didn’t…this isn’t from and Guardian work.”

As he spoke, he pulled a t-shirt over his head, muffling the last part of his sentence.

“Then how….”

“Training,” Alex said, coming round from the other side of the lockers. “If he’s gonna be in the field, I’m not going to let him wander around out there like a helpless little lamb.”

“You know, if I didn’t know the both of you were capable of killing me with a pinkie finger, my masculinity would be insulted, but as it is, not so much,” Winn mumbled with a shrug, pulling a flannel shirt out of his locker.

Kara blinked at Alex. “You are okay with this?”

Tipping her head to the side, Alex sighed. “It’s not the first hobby I’d recommend for Winn and James, but I’m gonna make sure they can handle themselves out there. James is already pretty capable and Winn…has good hand eye co-ordination.”

“All those years of gaming paid off,” Winn quipped with shrug, then winced. “Did not keep me from being thrown onto the mat several hundred times.”

“Oh, it wasn’t that many,” Alex snorted. “You’re already doing a lot better than you were on day one and you could pass your firearms qualification now.”

This was too much. Turning to Winn, she offered, “Pizza, beer, movies and icepacks at my place tonight?”

Winn smiled at her. “You know just how to make my day better!”

* * *

Later that night, after Winn had passed out on her sofa, Kara tucked a blanket around him. Clearly, he was exhausted, between work, late night outings and now training…and also it was clear he and Jimmy weren’t going to stop.

Sure, she wasn’t happy, but maybe Alex had the right idea. 

After all, Kara knew a few vigilante heroes who didn’t depend on any super powers.

Smiling to herself, she grabbed a small box from a shelf before stepping into the bathroom, so as not to wake Winn. It was easy enough to activate the device and, after a moment, she heard a voice say, “Kara? Is that you?”

“Hey, Cisco,” she said, nodding to herself. This was totally going to work!

* * *

“Did Kara tell you what this is about?” James asked Winn as the two of them walked down the halls of the DEO. Winn had just been coming back from lunch when he ran into James and, as he took a bite of his Mighty Rib Melt Grilled Cheese, he shook his head.

“No clue,” he admitted, but before they could speculate further, Kara bounced up to them.

“There you are!” she said, grinning, eyes bright behind her glasses. Hooking an arm though each of theirs, she began to tow them through the facility. “So, I’ve been thinking, maybe I was a little hasty in my judgement about your…Guardian-ing.”

Exchanging a glance with James, Winn felt a knot of stress release between his shoulder blades. “Yeah?” James said with a smile. “Kara, that’s great.”

She nodded, leading them into the training room. “I worry, you know…so I got a friend to come help!”

Inside the gym, a half dozen DEO agents and Mon-El were in the process of having the crap kicked out of them by a single guy. Winn was pretty sure the Daxamite would be able to do some damage, but the guy in green leather never let him get a hand on him. Fast, hard blows and kicks knocked Mon-El on his ass with the rest of the agents.

Alex was standing off to one side, observing with Hank and a few strangers.

“This is Oliver!” Kara said with a nod. “The Green Arrow on his Earth and he’s been a vigilante hero for years, no powers involved. I asked him to help you guys train as a favor.”

What? Winn looked from Big, Green and Scary to Kara and back. “I’m training with Alex,” he said nervously. Alex could be scary sure, but the display he had just seen had been brutal.

“Kara, I think I’ve got a handle on my fighting,” James began and was cut off as one of the strangers let out a laugh.

“Oh, you think you’re in fighting trim, but he’ll knock that thought out of your head real fast.”

“I held my own.”

“No you didn’t! None of us can! I don’t….”

“Boys, no fighting!” the pretty blonde chided and they fell silent.

“So you want to learn how to survive or what?” Big Green and Scary rumbled and Winn felt James bristle.

Winn however was perfectly happy with avoiding that kind of male posturing. “Not from you!” he said, scooting over to stand with Alex (slightly behind her if he was being honest), hoping he could benefit from some older sister protective impulses. “You do realize I mostly do tech support? I need unbroken hands to do my job!”

“Oliver’s not going to break you,” the blonde tutted, while the smaller brunette shrugged.

“He might break you.”

“Only a little bit,” the taller, African American man added, a bit of a smile on his face.

“I could break you in a different way,” the brunette added with a wink, making Winn scoot a little closer to Alex.

Where had Kara found these people?


End file.
